¿ιnocenтe? ¡ѕι, claro!
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Shuuya se tiene que quedar a cuidar a su pequeño primo Shirou, este con su "inocencia" y entre tantos enredos, le hará ver un sentimiento nuevo, extraño y agradable para el peli-parado. Pedido de Apple-San. *Yaoi* Shuuya G. X Shirou F.


Aquí el fic nº 13~

Espero les guste, un pequeño y muy lindo Goenji X Fubuki. En donde exploto todos los dotes "inocentes" que se le puedan encontrar a Fubuki *w*

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni el anime, ni los personajes. Solamente me pertenece está retorcida historia.

* * *

**Pedido de: **Apple-Sempai. (MoonShade-Wolf), por ende, dedicado a Apple~Sempai.

* * *

**¿Inocente? ¡Si claro!**

**(Goenji Shuuya X Fubuki Shirou)**

Goenji Shuuya. El ya tenía 14 años y verdaderamente la rutina de "escuela-práctica de fútbol-casa", se estaba volviendo muy tediosa. Justamente ese día rompió esa rutina, pues tenía que cuidar a su "pequeño, adorable y tierno" primo (de 10 años), Shirou. Tendría que quedarse con él toda una semana entera, ya que sus padres saldrían en un viaje con el hijo menor de los Fubuki. Atsuya.

- Si se porta mal, no dudes ni un solo segundo en mandarlo a su habitación sin cenar – La señora Fubuki. Goenji tan solo se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana del auto.

- Claro… - Asintiendo.

- Esto. ¿Sabes? Shirou es un poco… - Goenji la ve un poco confundido.

- ¿"Un poco…"? – Preguntó Goenji.

- ¡Nada, adiós, Shuuya-Kun!

Antes de hablar nada ya se habían marchando dejándolos solos. Goenji entró a la casa encontrándose a su peli-platinado primo en la sala sentado en uno de los sillones. Este volteó a verle y sonrió.

- Hola Shuuya-Kun. – Nunca se había fijado, pero el pequeño si tenía su pequeño aire de inocencia.

- Ah. H-Hola Shirou. – Saludó sentándose a su lado.

- Hm. No se. – Goenji voltea a verle – Pero siento que algo me pasara esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

- Si y por eso sugiero que no vayas a tocarme.

- Shirou. ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?

- Shuuya-Kun. Yo se muchas cosas y entre ellas, que un chico se vea todo varonil, que le interese no más sus propias cosas, que sea serio y amargado, es un claro indicio de que es homosexual.

- Dos cosas. Uno: ¿Qué sabes muchas cosas?, Dos: ¿Me acabas de llamar homosexual? Si quisiera violarte, YA lo hubiera hecho.

- Claro. ¡Hazlo entonces! – Ve como el peli-parado se levanta de su asiento – E-Esto… E-Era una broma…

- No lo iba a hacer. – Se vuelve a sentar. - Pero no soy homosexual. Lo se bien…

- No suenas tan convencido.

- Cambiemos el tema si quieres que tus padres te encuentren entero cuando vuelvan. – Se sobaba la sien.

- Shuuya-Kun. Tengo hambre, haz la cena – Poniendo sus manos en su estomago.

- Ah… ¡¿Ah? ¡Shirou, si son las 3:00 PM!

- ¿Enserio? Ah. – Se pone un dedo en el mentón. – Ah…

- ¿"Ah"?

- Shuuya-Kun. – Lo abraza - ¡Me aburro!

- ¿Y? – Lidiar con niños no era su fuerte ciertamente.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – Con tono de "¡Obvio!"

- ¿Yo? Ni loco.

Que linda paso la tarde. Pronto era de noche y un "obstáculo" se avecino para Goenji.

- Bien, ya cenaste, ya me jodiste toda la tarde, ahora duérmete. – Desde la puerta, a punto de salir.

- ¡E-Espera! – Shuuya se gira.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- S-Siempre duermo con Atsuya-Kun… Y ahora que no está pues… - Sonrojado, sin saber porque Goenji se ruborizo levemente.

- ¿P-Pues, qué?

- ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? – Sin decir nada, Goenji simplemente se acostó a su lado, pronto el menor lo abrazo.

- ¿Q-Qué es lo q-que haces? – Sonrojado.

- Abrazarte.

- … - Tan solo se dejo, sin saber ni como ni cuando su mano estaba en la cintura del pequeño. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches…

La mañana llegó, Goenji abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose al pequeño platinado apoyado en su pecho con un ligero sonrojo, los labios entre abiertos y sus manos arrugando su camisa, inconcientemente sonrió ante la escena y subió su mano para acariciar los cabellos platinados del menor.

- (_Ah pesar de ser un niño muy pervertido… Es lindo…_) – Pensó Goenji siguiendo acariciando los cabellos del piel nívea.

Luego de unos minutos Fubuki despertó.

- B-Buenos días, Shuuya-Kun… - Frotándose el ojo con el dorso de su mano, pronto se da cuenta de la posición en la que están - ¡Shuuya-Kun! – Se separa rápidamente de el.

- Ah, buenos días. – Levantándose.

- Lo sabía… - Susurró el menor.

- ¿Qué sabías?

- ¡Sabía que te querías aprovechar de mi cuando dormía! – Eso si que hizo que una venita saltara de la frente del peli-crema.

- Yo NO me aproveche de ti… - Pidiendo a todos los cielos… Paciencia.

- Ojala y lo hubieras hecho… - Susurro el platinado.

- ¿Qué? – Realmente no había escuchado bien las palabras del menor.

- ¡Q-Que hagas el desayuno! – Respondió rápidamente.

Por y suerte, las clases en todo el Instituto Raimon estaban levemente suspendidas, debido a que cierto chico hizo una broma muy pesada que destruyo medio instituto por química. Goenji bajó a hacer el desayuno, sacando leche del refrigerador.

- Odio la leche. – Informó Shirou entrando a la cocina.

- Con razón y tienes esa estatura. – Rió burlonamente Shuuya.

- No estoy tan bajo – Poniendo una mano en su cabeza. - ¿Verdad?

- … Solo te diré que a tu edad, yo ya alcanzaba la estantería más alta. – Menciono con altanería el mayor.

- ¿L-La estantería? – Shirou fue hacía tal mueble que estaba en la sala, y estiro su brazo lo más que pudo, pero a penas y llegaba un poco más de la mitad (Aún en puntillas).

- ¿Lo ves? Eso pasa porque no tomas leche. – Shirou volvió con su autoestima por el suelo.

- Gracias… - Con un tono deprimente. Se sentó en una de las sillas, estrellando su cara contra la mesa.

- Ya, ya… - En la mano izquierda traía un plato lleno de comida, dos huevos revueltos y dos rebanadas de pan. Lo puso en la mesa delante de Fubuki, luego poso su mano en los cabellos platinados del chico tez pálida. – Perdona, no quería bajarte la autoestima.

- … - Fubuki subió su rostro con un tierno sonrojo – Esta bien… Itadakimasu… - Se dispuso a disfrutar su desayuno, el que realmente estaba bastante bueno. Mientras el menor comía sumido en sus pensamientos, Goenji deleitaba viendo a esa hermosa y frágil figura, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello, su piel, su sonrisa, su sonrojo, todo. Luego de minutos Fubuki terminó de comer. – Estuvo deliciosa, Shuuya-Kun.

- Gracias. – Se levanto tomando el plato de Fubuki, dejándolo en el trastero.

- Ne, ne. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Con una sonrisa.

- No se, lo que quieras.

- ¡Juguemos videojuegos! – Saltando hasta la sala. Goenji abrió el refrigerador, viendo una botella de soda de 2 litros, medio vacía.

- No se porque no me extraña. – Fue hasta la sala donde Fubuki tenía ya listo un juego. - ¿De carreras?

- ¡Si!

Comenzaron a jugar, ganando la primera… y la segunda, y la tercera y… Bueno, la mayoría de las carreras, Goenji. Fubuki cambió el juego.

- ¿Luchas? – Fubuki asiente.

Jugaron obteniendo el mismo resultado que con las carreras, Fubuki estaba hecho polvo.

- ¿Podrías ser buen primo y dejarme ganar aunque sea una vez? – Dando Pause, divisando como su vida estaba en rojo mientras que la de Goenji estaba a 100%.

- No. – Sonríe.

- Típico de un… - Goenji le puso un dedo en los labios, el oji-verde se sonroja.

- Que no lo soy. – Afirmo el peli-parado.

- Demuéstralo. – Le reto Fubuki.

- No me retes niño.

- Sabía que eras gallina. – Eso hizo que un impulso de asesinato recorriera el interior de Goenji, giro su vista y clavo sus orbes castaños en los verdes oscuro de Fubuki.

- Te ganaste un reto niño. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Fubuki se encoje de hombros.

- Lo que tú quieras Primo Shuuya-Kun. – Jugando con los dedos de Goenji.

- Si yo gano. No me volverás a llamar homosexual. – Fubuki asiente.

- Y si yo ganó, tú tendrás que ser mi "niñera" por el resto de mis días hasta los 16. – Estrechan sus manos.

Goenji se acercó, besando así los rosados y carnosos labios de su pequeño primo, mientras que este cerraba sus ojos fuertemente; verdaderamente el nunca, NUNCA, había besado en su vida. ¡¿Qué esperaban? ¡Tenía 10 años!, torpemente empezó a mover sus labios siendo guiados por los del mayor, el mayor sitúo sus manos en la cintura delgada y torneada del pequeño, que por tanto, inconcientemente, este pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello tostado del mayor. Goenji hizo presión contra el cuerpo de Fubuki, haciendo que el platinado soltara un leve gemido y abriera su boca, introduciendo así su caliente lengua en la húmeda y cálida cavidad bucal del menor. Shirou se sorprendió pero dejo que su lengua danzara junto a la de Goenji en un baile que era dirigido por el más alto. Luego de minutos así les hizo falta uno de los elementos vitales para la vida humana, el oxigeno. Se separaron jadeantes, un sonrojo se podía ver en las blancas mejillas del menor.

- … - Goenji sonrió altaneramente – Nunca habías besado. ¿Verdad que tengo razón? – Fubuki frunció divertidamente el ceño.

- C-Cállate. – Recuperando el aire – T-Tú no lo haces mal… - Reconoció el menor, tocando sus labios.

- Entonces yo gane.

- Emh… Literalmente ganamos los dos. – Goenji lo ve confundido.

- Explícate Shirou.

- Verás, tú ganaste por el reto, y yo gane la oportunidad de besarte.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Goenji se sonroja.

- Se que sonara extremadamente raro, pero aún así… - Fubuki toma aire y sonríe - Me gustas mucho, Shuuya-Kun… - Goenji quedó helado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Que me gustas. – Afirmo Fubuki.

- T-Tienes razón… Suena raro… - Goenji tomo aire.

- Espero no me odies Shuuya-Kun. – Bajando la mirada.

- No te odio…

- Además, cuando despertamos… Te quedaste observándome por un rato, ¿Verdad? – Goenji se aclaro la garganta desviando su mirada aún más sonrojado.

- Y-Yo… - Las manos de Fubuki se colocaron en las mejillas de Goenji. - ¿Qué ha…? – Los labios de Fubuki callaron las palabras de Goenji, fundiéndose en un ligero beso, se separaron. – Shirou…

- Responde.

- No se… C-Creo que…

- …

- P-Podría llegar a sentir aún más de este sentimiento… - Un poco bajo, Fubuki escuchó esas palabras y su corazón empezó a sonar fuertemente de felicidad.

- ¿Verdad? – Goenji sonríe nerviosamente y asiente. – G-Gracias… - Sus labios se unieron de nuevo.

La semana paso lenta y con mucha alegría para el par de jóvenes, pronto el último día, Goenji y Fubuki salieron a esperar a los padres del menor. Viendo como estos llegaban.

- ¡Shuuya-Kun, Shirou-Kun! – Gritó un pequeño similar a Shirou, de cabellos rosados, ojos verdosos y piel como un puro copo de nieve, se lanzo a los brazos del peli-crema.

- Hola Atsuya… - Saludo el piel tostada.

- ¡Hola Atsuya-Kun! – Saludo a su hermano.

- Shuuya-Kun, espero Fubuki no haya hecho nada malo.

- ¿Malo? – Su madre asiente – No, para nada. – Sonrío viendo al pequeño y guiñándole ligeramente el ojo. Shirou se sonrojo y llevó a su hermano adentro para jugar un rato.

- Shirou es muy inocente… Espero eso no causara nada de problemas con la policía. - ¿Había dicho "Policía"? Definitivamente no quería saber N-A-D-A de eso.

- ¿Inocente? ¡Si, claro! – Respondió Goenji con un brazo tras su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Esto… Shuuya-Kun.

- Dígame.

- ¿Podrías quedarte con el por todo un mes? – Esas palabras alegraron el interior de Shuuya.

- Claro que si…

* * *

Espero os guste~

Pronto, no muy lejano, estará la conti de Knight of Air, es que... No tengo ni idea de que ponerle XD

Disfruten~


End file.
